


Verbatim

by snipkicks



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Craig, Church Sex, Frottage, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, because we need more of that, tweek is dead but he comes back as a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipkicks/pseuds/snipkicks
Summary: “Be creative, I’m not telling you how to do your job.”Tweek's final moments on Earth were short-lived, he now works in Hell as a low-ranked demon and completes tasks on Earth. His first assignment is to make his target sin. Luckily, he got an attractive young man known as Pastor Craig TuckerFor Stormy <3





	Verbatim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spontaneousstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spontaneousstorm/gifts).



> don't know jack about church and christianity. this was supposed to be finished on halloween but the girl who wrote this can't set her own damn deadlines. first smut i wrote in a long time. my friend and i love bottom craig and we want more!! anyway enjoy my first story on here. im so embarrassed haha.

Tweek Tweak knew he wasn’t going to heaven. Local pastors told him so and shunned him out of churches because of his parent’s drug addiction. How was he supposed to know that they added meth to their coffees? Life wasn’t very fair to Tweek. His final moments were traumatizing. His parents have OD’d in the kitchen when he was sleeping. He didn’t know what happened after blacking out. He felt light and jerked forwards, only to find himself in what he assumed was hell.

 

The church is right; there are flames and fire everywhere. Very stereotypical. Many people were waiting in line. A group ahead of him gave cheerful laughs as the chattered and hugged each other. Not a lot of people felt they were out of place, no one was screaming in agony as the approached the iron gates. He cautiously studied the area. A sign showed he was in area T2-B.

 

The line moved forward and Tweek took a step when the person behind him grumbled at him. He squeaked once he saw Satan waiting. At least Tweek assumed to be Satan. Tall and red. A tail and horns. He was greeting other people with a smile.

 

“Hello, welcome to hell! Your position is already assigned.” He cheerfully explained to the line. 

 

The boy waited in line, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands. Tweek wore the same clothes but he noticed something different. His human legs were gone. Tweek screeched in fear and looked to see if anyone else saw what he looked like. He went to pull his hair once he saw someone with the legs of a horse, but he accidentally grabbed something hard. Tweek breathed heavily once he realized they were the shape of horns. 

 

“Tweek Tweak, you are next!” Someone yelled.

 

He bit the tip of his thumb and walked to the gate. Some people gave him annoyed looks, they were probably waiting there for a while. 

 

“Drugs, homosexuality, skipping church, and theft” Satan listed off.    
  
Tweek bristled, “WHAT?! I’m not gay!”

 

Satan raised his brows, “It’s okay, we are much more open-minded here. Lord give mercy if you actually end up in heaven.”

 

His laugh boomed and Tweek huffed, red in the face.

 

“Oh right. You have priorities because you were supposed to die earlier! Denying death sounds like you’re a real rebel!”

 

Tweek gave him a bemused stare. He was far from a rebel! Tweek was a sheep, he only followed other people! Tweek opened his mouth to reply but Satan interrupted him.

 

“Now imps are already low in the hierarchy but you can raise up by going back up to earth and cause general mischief and mayhem. Imps are pretty common so you’ll have some competition around here. Go see Mephistopheles for assignments and rise up the rankings!”

 

Satan pointed to the direction of a seemingly normal building. He noticed the flames change color in certain areas. Where Mephistopheles building was, the flames were green. He saw other imps laughing around and shoving each other. His wings twitched in interest. Tweek realized his wings and tail shows his true emotions. He can’t control them, his tail swayed in annoyance. 

 

Tweek tried to flap his wings but they wouldn’t anything. He huffed and made flapping motions with his arms until his wings got the idea. His stomach squeezed in discomfort once he floated. He was unsteady as he flew to the building, Tweek flushed in embarrassment and hoped none of the other imps were staring at him. 

 

He pushed against the glass panel door but it wouldn’t budge. Tweek felt himself die as he heard other imps laughing, whether at him or their pranks. He knocked on the door and waited. Why the hell is the front door locked. Tweek waited patiently and his tail swished in annoyance.

 

“Sorry, the bodyguard is on lunch break. You can come in, Tweek Tweak.” A voice boomed from the speakers beside the door. The building was very modern and minimalistic. Tweek was honestly expecting gothic or steampunk interior. The blond boy walked towards an empty desk, his eyes scanning to find anyone. Is everyone on break? The office chair was unoccupied. Is he allowed to invite himself in? There was only one door nearby. He hesitated but gently knocked on the polished door. His fingers trembled as he waited. 

 

A beep was heard and he perked up, “Welcome! Sit down anywhere, please. I have to look for assignments. Most of my employees are eating at the restaurant nearby but I heard we will be having a new imp. A warm welcome, pun intended, to you!”

 

The man was tall and lanky. Tweek assumed this was Mephistopheles. His clothes were extremely obnoxious, patterns and colors clashing against each other. The demon king’s blond hair was slicked back, small strands were framing his face. He did a little wave and smirked when Tweek stared for too long. He glowered and blushed when he was caught looking. He sat down on the plush ivory loveseat.

 

“I was told to come here.” Tweek was curious as to what demons do. Do they eat souls? Does he have to eat souls?

 

“I don’t know what humans tell you, but we don’t eat souls or make deals. We simply take chunks of their soul, mostly the old or mentally ill. Easy targets. For every sin, we get energy for ourselves and Hell itself. Taking someone’s whole soul is simply barbaric. Frowned upon here anyways.” He answered most of Tweek’s internal questions. 

 

“So I don’t have to kill anyone?” 

 

“Haha, heavens no,” Mephistopheles smirked. Tweek rolled his eyes, “We haven’t done that since Hell froze over because we pissed off the big guy up there. We just use new methods now.”

 

Mephistopheles typed on his computer and pushed himself near the cabinets. He yanked the drawer open and scanned through names. 

 

“We can test if you can do a simple task. Make a pastor sin. Everything is a sin so it should be easy. Well… as long as they don’t confess quickly. I would be impressed if you took a huge chunk of a soul. The bigger the sin, the more energy we get.”

 

“Won’t the person know I’m a demon?” Tweek asked.

 

“Nope, we just show what you looked like before your demon form. However, this means that you will be much weaker. Demon form will only appear under a lot of stress.” Mephisto hummed when he found the folder he was looking for. He opened the yellow folder and turned the paper to show Tweek.

 

“Craig Tucker, an apprentice youth pastor. Graduated and got his bachelor's last year. Living with his parents. He was adopted by the Tucker family. He is also an easy target. Young minds are easy to manipulate. Got a few secrets, like how he is a closeted homosexual in a conservative town.” Mephistopheles gave an all-knowing grin

 

Tweek stared at the picture. The young man had dark hair with light grey eyes boring into him.

 

“What do I do?” Tweek bit his nails as Mephistopheles was deep in thought.

 

“Be creative, I’m not telling you how to do your job.” The demon king’s eyes looked through him, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. He smirked, small fangs bearing. Tweek ran his tongue across his teeth subconsciously. 

 

“I can send you to the location where the target is.”    
  
“R-right now?”

 

Mephisto snapped his fingers as Tweek felt himself falling. His wings flew pathetically to stop the butterflies in his stomach. He clenched his teeth as he felt himself almost vomit. The blond closed his eyes and waited for impact. The landing never came and he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes and saw he was in South Park.

 

Wait, he lived here! Craig lives around this area? Hazel eyes scanned the area, Tweek immediately noticed he was at Stark’s pond. He crossed his arms and shivered. The blond walked near the frozen pond. Streaks indicate someone was skating here recently. Tweek didn’t why they wanted to skate in this shitty pond. He almost fell in a couple of times.

 

“Craig, take me home. My routine is pissing me off.” A girl’s voice was heard and Tweek ducked into the bushes.

 

“You’re old enough to go home by yourself.” A nasal voice replied. 

 

The girl huffed and the sound of metal clanging faded away and yelled back, “Fine. You staying here?” A small hum was all she got.

 

Tweek peeked out to see what they were doing, he was immediately caught by grey eyes staring at him, “What are you doing.” 

 

The blond straightened up, “I fell down! I wasn’t spying on you guys!”

 

The black hair was a dead giveaway that this was his target. Craig wasn’t convinced but he lets Tweek’s shitty excuse slide.

 

“Where’s your jacket?” Tweek looked down and realized he wasn’t dressed up for the weather.

 

“I must have forgotten it at home,” Tweek replied lamely. Craig blew through his nose in amusement. 

 

“It’s the middle of winter and you forgot your jacket.” Craig countered back with a smile lifting up his chapped lips, “Just take mine, I’m wearing a sweater underneath.”

 

Tweek bit his lip, this was surprisingly easy so far, “Thanks, I would appreciate that.”

 

Craig unzipped his jacket, revealing a dark blue hoodie underneath. He handed his jacket as he dug through his hoodie pocket and grabbed a pair of gloves. Tweek grabbed the jacket and zipped it up.

 

“Where do you live?”

 

Tweek’s palms were starting to sweat, “Um, nearby. Like ten minutes away from here.”

 

“I can walk you back to your house.”   
  
“NO!” Tweek squeaked. Craig raised a brow in response, “I’m running an errand for my parents. To the supermarket… for coffee.”

 

“Oh okay. Well, I can walk with you.” Craig walked beside Tweek. The blond felt flustered as he tries to remember where the market is as his frazzled brain was betraying him.

 

“I have never seen you around here. Are you new?” Tweek asked.

 

“I could say the same for you. I lived here since my childhood.” Craig answered. Tweek hummed in response, he never saw him around in South Park. It made sense, as he blended well into this little town. Craig didn’t have the most memorable face. Except for his height, Craig was tall and lean. Tweek always had the tendency to shrink away from others, to make himself smaller.

 

“I wasn’t spying on you! But was that your… sibling?” Tweek stuttered.

 

“Yep.” Craig is the person to pop his P’s, Tweek twitched in annoyance. Craig fumbled with his jean pockets. Tweek was surprised to see a carton of cigarettes. He gestured at Tweek if he wanted one. 

 

“No, I’m good.” Craig nodded and light up the cigarette.

 

“Don’t judge. A friend of mine got me addicted to these. Trying to quit but it’s harder than it looks.” He explained. His index and middle finger twirled the cigarette as he walked, “Oh shit, I didn’t ask if it was okay with you.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I use to smoke.” Well, when Tweek was alive. Tweek’s social skills still suffer from his awkwardness but Craig doesn’t seem to mind. Craig suddenly turned to the sidewalk, causing Tweek to clumsily trip forward. Thankfully, he gained his balance and jogged towards Craig.

 

“The store is over there.” Craig said, not noticing Tweek’s mini heart attack. Tweek nodded, even if Craig doesn’t see his gesture. 

 

“What do you do for a living.” Tweek cringed as he asked Craig. Was he being too forward? He hoped it wasn’t a weird question to ask. Why is he such a robot?!

 

“Youth Pastor in training.”

 

“Really?” Tweek asked with faux surprise. Craig chuckled weakly.

 

“My parents suggested going to school for Pastor training. They paid for my apprenticeship and everything. I don’t mind, better than being jobless and living with my parents. Now I live with my parents with a job.”

 

“Do you really want to work for the church?” Tweek asked, he genuinely wanted to know.

 

“Well… I don’t think it’s the life for me. Would rather work in sciences but my parents can’t afford much and I would rather live with my parents for the time being. Maybe save up to leave

 

“Yeah.” Tweek agreed, he wanted to leave this little mountain town for as long as he could think. 

 

Tweek’s boots crunched the snow before they finally reached the parking lot of Whole Foods. Craig gestures around him, “Supermarket for the pretentious.”

 

The blond gave a shaky smile back, “Guess I belong here.”

 

The Tweaks were pretentious little shits. No one came to their shop after his parents kept raising the price up. The coffee tasted like shit anyway. People only went there to help the local business, they could also be addicted to the meth blend. Who knows really.

 

The automatic door opens as they walk inside. Tweek sighs in relief, his eyes tearing up from the warm air. Craig removed his gloves and scarf, putting them in the cart and pushes towards Tweek.

 

“Dude, I’m just getting coffee!” Tweek exclaims, eyeing the shopping cart.

 

“So, it’s really warm in here and I don’t want to hold my own shit. Put the coat inside.” Tweek reluctantly took off Craig’s coat.

 

The supermarket is empty as they walked down the aisles. Craig is grabbing junk food and placing them into the cart. He texts on his phone as Tweek aimlessly wanders beside him.

 

“Tricia wants the gummy candy here. Should be on the shelf beside you.” Craig’s nasally voice wakes Tweek from his mind. He scrambles towards the shelf and saw different brands.

 

“Which one?” Tweek yells, Craig’s long legs striding farther away.

 

“Cheapest one.” Craig reaches up for chips and throws them in the cart. Tweek reads the labels before grabbing a package. His fingers slipped through the package and he made clawing motions. His stupid ghostly figure is hard to get used to. He ran to Craig’s side and huffed at him, “Not everyone has long legs like you.”

 

Craig gave a half-hearted wave and gestured to aisle 10, “Beverages are over there. Coffee should be there.”

 

Tweek gave a small nod and dragged his feet to the aisle. The blond scanned through the drinks before grabbing a small package. Entirely useless to him but he needed the excuse to get close to Craig. Tweek noticed that he didn’t have money and froze to come up with a plan.

 

_ Shit, how do I pay for this!  _

 

Tweek slapped his forehead, an errand was a dumb idea. He had no money and he was expecting Craig to pay for it? He doesn’t have an excuse to run to his nonexistent home. The blond walked towards the lineup and put on his best guilty face. Craig was occupied on his phone while the cashier scanned through the items with the saddest face Tweek has witnessed. The typical millennial, dead on the outside and inside.

 

“Sorry dude, it seems like I forgot my wallet.” Tweek gave a weak chuckle, for good measure. Craig immediately pointed towards the conveyor belt without looking up.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll pay for it.” Tweek gaped, it was that easy to convince him? This assignment felt too easy. 

 

Tweek twiddled his thumbs as the cashier scanned his items, the cashier glanced up and did a double-take at Tweek’s presence, “Oh! Is this all together?” 

 

Craig gave a nod and pocketed his phone. The cashier gave a polite smile, “Okay, the total amount is $15.38.” 

 

The raven reached for his wallet and paid the cashier. Tweek felt guilty, buying useless beans he wouldn’t use. The blond immediately blurted out an apology but Craig shrugged in response. Tweek grabbed his coffee beans and followed Craig out the door. 

 

“I’ll see you around?” Tweek’s heart fluttered as Craig gave him a soft look. He immediately grabbed Craig’s wrist as he turned to walk the other direction.

 

“W-wait,” His mind raced with different questions, “Do you want to hang out a little longer?”

 

Craig gave him a bemused stare before giving a small smile, “Well, what do you wanna do?”

 

Tweek’s heart fluttered, his mind answered for him. He will seduce Craig Tucker.

 

“Will you show me what you do? As h-how, you work at the church?” Tweek stuttered out, he hoped it wasn’t awkward to ask.

 

The tall man was thinking, Tweek mentally kicked himself as he waited for a response. Craig laughed, at the question or him, Tweek wasn’t sure.

 

“I haven’t heard that in a while. No one really goes to church as often. We are only busy on Sunday. I could give a quick tour, I still need to drop off my sister’s snacks.” Craig nodded to the direction of the church. Tweek smiled and quickly went to Craig’s side, he leaned into his side. Craig looked away in embarrassment.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

The church was empty, dust particles were floating as sunlight shines through the large glass windows. Tweek felt light-headed as he walked inside, his breathing became constricted. Tweek grabbed Craig’s forearm, “I’m feeling a bit tired, let’s sit down?”

 

The raven nodded and they sat together at the front. The duo was quiet as they stare at their surroundings. Craig spoke first, “This is my first time explaining to someone who is actually interested. Sorry, trying to gather my thoughts.”

 

Tweek gave him a smile, “It’s fine. I just want to listen to you, to be honest.” The blond flushed at his own boldness but Craig chuckled back.

 

“We have programs here, every other day we do something special. Not many people join but it’s enough people to small activities here and there.”

 

“What kind of people?”

 

“Mostly the homeless or poor. Some new faces come here sometimes, not for long though.”

 

“Do you accept confessions?” Tweek whispered. Craig answered quietly, “When Father Maxi isn’t here, I do accept them.”

 

“May I confess, Pastor Craig?” The raven nodded, closing his eyes and listened.

 

“I’m lusting for someone. Someone I just met. These urges are strong. You may forgive me but there is another factor. I’m lusting for a man. I worry he will reject me or I will bring him down to a sinner’s level.”

 

“You are forgiven. Some urges are hard to ignore. I feel he will not reject you, as lust is a powerful emotion. It’s easy to give in, I will not reprimand you if you do.”

 

“Even for a demon like me?”

 

“You are not a demon. You’re the Lord's child.”

 

Tweek laughed internally, the Lord’s child!? He wasn’t accepted into heaven, he is a lowly imp. The blond leaned close to Craig’s face, “Will I be forgiven if kissed you?”

 

The pastor smiled back, “You may kiss me.” Tweek licked his lips and gave a chaste kiss. As he pulled away, Craig grabbed his arm and deepened the kiss. They palmed each roughly before stopping to breathe.

 

“Let’s not do this here, come to the storage with me.”

 

Craig took Tweek’s hand and lead him to the small, dark room. The room had shelves lined up with plenty of Bibles and other textbooks. In the middle of the room, an unused altar was placed. The altar had a white sheet with small intricate designs. Tweek grabbed Craig’s shoulders and pulled him near the altar. Tweek’s bottom brushed against the table, he gently clawed his nails down to Craig’s waist. 

 

The raven lifted Tweek up to the surface and gently kissed the blond. Tweek bit Craig’s bottom lip and gave a soft moan. The imp felt his stomach churn and breathed heavily. His horns were slowly showing. Tweek gave sloppy kisses on Craig’s face before reaching his neck. His fangs nipping Craig’s collarbone and gave a cautious bite. 

 

“Go ahead.” With Craig’s consent, Tweek slowly bit into his neck. The raven moaned and gripped Tweek’s hips and ground against him. Craig unbuttoned Tweek’s shirt and pushed him down, giving his stomach small kisses before unzipping the blond’s pants. 

 

“Take off your clothes too.” Tweek breathed out. Craig nodded and hitched his shirt up. He slipped off his sweats and quickly gave kisses to Tweek. He palmed Tweek’s dick as he kissed his neck. Tweek squeaked in surprise and moaned as he bit on Craig’s shoulder. He gently clawed on Craig’s back as he rocked his hips.

 

The tall raven grabbed his member out and stroked them together. He spat on his hand before slowly stroking their dicks. They moaned in unison.

 

“There is lube around here somewhere. Past priests used this room. Touch yourself while I find it.” Craig ordered before searching the shelves.

 

Tweek stroked himself, waiting for Craig’s warm body against him. His demon wanted to ravish the pastor, to taste his sins and eat him up. He was distracted until he felt Craig’s lubed up palms gripping Tweek’s thighs. His nails scratching his v-line and hips. Tweek guided their cocks together and closed his thighs around Craig’s dick.

 

“Let’s start like this.” Tweek smiled before softly rotating his hips, Craig gasped before rocking forward. They both moaned when Craig started to grind against him, the altar barely moving with each thrust. The blond cupped the man’s face, giving chaste kisses over his face.

 

Tweek pulled Craig’s waist and switched their positions, his tail swaying out in freedom. The blond kneeled down and bit Craig’s thighs, small hickeys forming as he gave open-mouthed kisses close to Craig’s dick. Tweek dragged his tongue up before sucking the tip, his tongue slipping close to his slit. He breathed through his nose as he went deeper, clenching his fist to prevent from gagging. His nose barely touched the pubes before he quickly gasped for air. Craig’s hands were gripping the cloth as he breathed out heavily.

 

“May I?” Tweek asked before licking Craig’s perineum. Craig moaned out before nodding, “I don’t mind.”

 

Tweek’s nimble fingers brushed on his entrance, grabbing excess lube from his own dick. Tweek licked down Craig’s dick to his entrance. He tested his finger gently pushed the tip inside. The raven gasped out, “It’s okay, relax.”

 

He used his other hand and stroked Craig, keeping him hard. His finger hooked and rubbed against the insides. He slipped another finger in once he thought Craig was ready. He scissored his fingers and kissed the tip of the raven’s dick. His own tail started to rub against his ass, Tweek moaned as the tail gently pushed against his entrance.

 

Adding a third finger, Craig breathed through his nose as he rocked against Tweek’s mouth. Craig gasped when he grabbed something that wasn’t Tweek’s blond hair. He gripped onto his horns, Tweek started to choke as he moaned in surprise.

 

“You’re a demon.” Craig stated.

 

Tweek gave a nod before popping back up, “Do you wish to stop?”

 

He shook his head, “Defile me, demon.”

 

Tweek nodded and turned Craig around, pushing him down. He gave small hickies down Craig’s back before fingering him once more. Tweek stroked himself as he guided his cock to his entrance. He pushed in softly and stroke Craig’s dick. They both groaned and Tweek stopped after pushing his full length in. They waited for what felt like an eternity, Craig giving his okay as he rocked his hips back.

 

Tweek thrust into the warmth and his tail began to penetrate him as well. He whimpered and clawed Craig’s waist, gripping his hips as he moaned. Craig gasped out with every thrust. The blond reached for his dick and stroked him. He felt his stomach turn and tightened but Tweek suddenly stopped. Craig groaned in disappointment, losing the feeling.

 

“Turn around again.” Tweek gasped out. He obeyed and sat on the altar, Tweek grabbed his legs and he wrapped them around Tweek. The imp gave him a rough kiss before rocking his hips forward. They both whimpered as the pressure began to build once more. All of a sudden, Craig felt himself freeze as Tweek hit his prostate, he gasped out loud. Tweek noticed Craig’s flush build up from his neck to his face. He tried to find the area once more, thrusting again and laid his face in Craig’s neck. He thrust when Craig’s choked up moans began again. The noises made Tweek red in the face as he moaned out with him. 

 

“Can I cum inside?” Tweek asked as he felt his stomach tighten, his tail also finding his prostate. He tried to slow down as the pleasure was too much. 

 

“Go ahead.”    
  
Tweek shut his eyes as he found the rhythm again, he felt the pressure build up and he gasped out. He felt as he is running out of breath, he stroked Craig’s dick. His thumb swiping the pre-cum as his hand ran up and down his cock.

 

The blond bit Craig’s neck to stop himself from screaming as he came inside. Craig came after Tweek licked his bite. They both began to catch their breath.    
  
“Is there any towels in here?” Craig shook his head before grabbing the sheet and wiping his sweat down. He offered it to Tweek, who awkwardly took it.

 

“Next time, we should bring condoms, to not make a mess.” Tweek gaped out at him,  _ NEXT TIME? _

 

“You’re willing to have sex with a demon?”

 

Craig gave a smirk, “I don’t mind, I’m sure the Lord will forgive me.”

 

Tweek stared at him before laughing, “I’m not sure about that, you can come straight to hell with me.”

 

While Tweek was joking, he wasn’t sure if he could actually  _ keep _ Craig. The imp felt energized all of a sudden.  _ Hopefully, he won’t become an incubus. _

 

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
